Unleash of Power
by Cazgetto
Summary: A story of Trunks achievement
1. Default Chapter

Unleash of Power: By Cazgetto  
  
  
Suddenly I woke up. 1:00 am was flashing on my electronic clock. My eyes where blurry with sleep. I felt restless; I couldn't get back to sleep. I had a dream, about me. There was a flash of light. I was screaming….and screaming…..for what reason, I didn't know. It had been disturbing. Cold sweat had been trickling down my face. I went over to the window and looked out. The gravity room light was off. 'Vegeta must be asleep…' I thought. I decided it would be a great opportunity to train in the gravity room, as Vegeta would never let me use it. I put on my training pants; there wasn't much point in putting a top on. No one would see me, and besides, Vegeta never wears a top…  
  
  
I crept past Vegeta's room. I prayed he was still asleep, otherwise I wouldn't live to see another day. Everything was silent and still. I tip-toed all the way to the gravity room, careful to not make a sound. I decided to turn the gravity to 50x normal. I was startled by the sudden change of gravity. I had to walk around to get used to the gravity. Finally, after half an hour, I tried to lift heavy weights and fly around a bit.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I heard quick footsteps. My stomach froze. Vegeta came in. 'What the hell are you doing in here! ' Yelled. He didn't seem to yell as loud as usual.  
'I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…I-I-….' I trailed off.   
  
'Apologies are useless and pathetic in my point of view. What where you doing anyway? '  
  
'I had a disturbing dream and I couldn't get back to sleep…so I came to train to take my mind off it for the night.' I was pleased that I hadn't stuttered this time. It sounded stupid when I did.  
  
Vegeta begun to laugh, as soon as I said it. It wasn't like him to laugh; he would usually just grunt or grin.  
  
'What happened in you nightmare then that made it so disturbing? '  
  
I had to answer.   
  
'Well, it just seemed strange…I was screaming and screaming, and there was a flash of light. Then I woke up. I just couldn't get back to sleep after…so I came to train in here to get my mind off it for the night. '  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to be mad any longer. He didn't even swear at me or insult me. It was very surprising because that was what he'd usually do.  
  
'That's not a very good excuse for entering my gravity room without permission. You're only allowed to use my gravity room and only if you ask permission from me before hand. However, I'll let you train in it tonight. You're just lucky that I'm not in a bad mood.'  
  
Did Vegeta just say what I think he said? This was totally unlike him to be so nice. I was allowed to use the gravity room anytime as long as I asked permission.   
  
  
  
I trained for over 3 hours straight till I took a break. Sweat was dripping from my face. I had lifted very heavy weights and done lots of exercises. I bent down and kneeled on the floor. Sweat was still dripping. I heaved myself to my feet. I could feel Vegeta's stare, watching me, as I trained for another 4 hours. After 4 hours, I collapsed on the spot. Vegeta was still staring at me.  
  
'You are very weak, but you have a potential to become a warrior.'   
  
' Goh- I mean Kakkarot's son trained me very hard'.  
  
'He didn't do a very good job, did the brat now? He isn't exactly strong; I could beat him any time any where.'  
  
A sudden thought came out my head.  
  
'Well, I would be honoured if y-you….' I had trailed off again.  
'Want me to train you? Fine then. Tomorrow night in here. Don't be late and make come and look for you.'  
  
  
What did you think of the first part? E-mail me at cazgeta2@hotmail.com to give me your complements criticism   
But please give your criticism kindly.  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Unleash of power

PART 2:  
  
  
I didn't dare be late for training. My mother didn't know that Vegeta was going to train me by night. Vegeta had forbid me to tell her. He said he wanted to tell her, someday…..  
  
  
At 10:00 pm, I slipped into my training pants. Again, I didn't bother to wear a top, Vegeta wouldn't care. I walked down to the gravity room. Vegeta wasn't there yet. I sat in the corner of the room, waiting. At 10:15 pm, Vegeta finally entered the gravity room.  
  
'Now listen, don't expect this training to be easy. I'm going to make you work to the best of your ability.'  
  
Vegeta walked over to the controls, and turned the gravity onto 70x normal. I fell back at the force of the gravity, as I only usually trained at 50x.   
  
'You'll be training in higher gravity than this, so get used to it. I'm going to make you do 400 sit-ups and 500 press-ups for a warm-up.'  
  
  
He was being a little harsh on me. But then again, how could you expect Vegeta to be lenient?  
  
After doing the warm up, Vegeta made me do loads of difficult and complex exercises. I had trained and trained and it seemed to go very slowly. It was 3:00 am when he let me have a 5 minute break before training non-stop for the rest of the night. It was 7:00 am when Vegeta finally decided that this training session would come to an end. Completely worn out, I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got to my room, asleep till 10:00 am.  
  
  
  
My head was fuzzy because of lack of sleep. I woke up again from that strange dream….the same screaming…..the same light….how strange…  
  
  
Over the next 6 months, Vegeta began to train me hard. But he didn't do it in the night very often; he had already told my mom.   
  
'Right Trunks, listen! I'm going to test you. You and I will have a fight in 2 weeks time. I'm giving you two weeks…and two weeks only to train. '  
  
How was I going to beat Vegeta?? He is probably 100 x stronger than I am!  
  
  
  
  
In the 2 weeks, I trained in the gravity room by night. Vegeta had let me use it to train anytime for the next 2 weeks. Vegeta had trained me up to 200 x, so I decided to turn it up to 250 x. I walked around the room for a little while to get used to the gravity. I tried exercises Vegeta had taught me and lifting very heavy weights.   
  
  
I noticed there was a rope hanging from the ceiling with a loop hole on the end of it. Vegeta had used it for training. You put your feet in the loop hole and hung upside down, and you did sit up like exercises, only upside down. I decided to try it. It was very hard to cope with. I exercised on it for 45 minutes. I was about to get off it, when suddenly, the gravity started rising. The gravity machine was broken. Gravity pressures where going everywhere, from 10 x-150 x…from 70 x - 240 x. This was very dangerous, as the gravity started going beyond 250 x, to 300 x and upwards.  
  
'HELP!!!!!!! 'I screamed.  
  
The gravity was on 450 x. The only way of getting of the rope, would be to get my feet out of the loop hole when the gravity was low. I didn't go lower. I tried very hard to climb to the top, but I couldn't because the gravity pressure was so high. I had enough. I blasted the rope and fell onto the ground with a great 'BANG '. I crawled over to the gravity machine and turned the gravity off. That experience nearly killed me….  
  
  
The 2 weeks had passed. I was going to fight Vegeta. I flew over to where he had instructed me to wait. He wasn't there yet. I waited. I was wearing saiyan armour with a jump suit on underneath. I could just wait…and hope I survived….  
  
END OF PART 2  
  
What did you think of the second part? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please e-mail your comments to caazgeta2@hotmail.com and give your complements or criticism nicely. 


	3. Unleash of Power

PART 3:  
  
  
The sun was rising. I could see from the horizon. I was still waiting for Vegeta. But then I heard a sound. Someone flying….it was Vegeta.  
  
  
My nerves were going everywhere. How in the name of Dende was I going to defeat Vegeta?  
  
'Right then. Let's get started.' Said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan. The blinding yellow glow shone around him. He looked savage. Even I hadn't achieved the SSJ, but then, I only was a kid.  
  
  
  
I began to power up. A light blue light shone around me. I was putting every last effort into powering up…I screamed at the effort. Once I had completed powering up, Vegeta went at me. He butted me in the face, punched me in the gut, and sent me flying into the ground, followed by a KI Blast. Vegeta launched at me through the dust, but I managed to dodge him. I slammed him on the head with my two fists clenched together. It had given me a quick chance to escape.  
  
  
I flew high into the sky. I couldn't see Vegeta anywhere. Suddenly, I saw him in the sky and instantly responded by firing a BIG BANG at him. It was one of his attacks he had taught me. But instead, the image just faded…then it suddenly came to me, he had moved so fast away, that it had created an image of him…that meant he was somewhere else.  
  
SMACK! Vegeta had got me on the head. I went flying into the ground again. Vegeta fired a Final Flash at me. So the final flash didn't destroy me, I fired a burning attack at it. This was a fireball fight I would never forget. My attack began to weaken, so I was under more pressure.   
  
Finally, I couldn't stand the pressure. UN-controllable anger started to build up inside me. Thoughts went racing through my head.  
  
I suddenly felt a massive surge of power electrocute my entire body. I was screaming. There was a bright light all around. I had gone Super Saiyan. My Burning Attack became stronger than Vegeta's attack and avenged upon it. Vegeta managed to dodge the great ball of energy. But I shall never forget the expression he had when he saw what I had achieved. It was of UN believable shock.   
  
'What the…' Vegeta mumbled.  
  
My dream now made sense. It was telling me, what I was to achieve…  
  
THE END  
  
BY Cazgetto ( cazgeta2@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
